Once Upon a Time
by freddimac87
Summary: Dumbledore is a restless matchmaker who decides to take the love lives of his staff into his own hands. He takes inspiration from the muggle storybook he received from Hermione. Once upon a time there was a crazy old coot named Albus...
1. A Meddlesome Old Enchanter

**Prologue: A Meddlesome Old Enchanter**

Albus Dumbledore was frustrated beyond belief. The sexual tension amongst his staff was palpable to say the least and they refused to relieve it. In fact, the whole reason he had hired all these new and fresh faces was so they would have the opportunity to grow...that and they were some of the best witches and wizard of the age.

The man sighed as he settled in to read the book of muggle fairy tales that Hermione Granger had given him for his birthday last year. As he flipped through the first story a wicked grin crept onto his features. His keen mind throttled into high gear as he could think of two people this story could pertain to...

_They're going to wish I didn't have so much free time...but if they won't see sense then...I suppose some things you have to take into your own hands. _Carrying the book to his work table he began formulating a new spell, one to make fairy tales come true.


	2. Little RedHaired Dragon Tamer

**Chapter One: Little Red...Headed Dragon Tamer**

Sirius Black sat up in his bed staring at the wall in puzzlement. He had just had the strangest dream about Charlie Weasley...or rather his body...and...it definitely had some physical effects. The animagus stared at the almost foreign concept of a stiff as he tented his sheets.

"Blimey...I thought the Dementors had killed my sex drive..." he breathed in disbelief, slowly letting a smug smirk etch into his roguish features. "We meet again, old friend."

"Mum, I am a grown man who is capable of deciding these things for myself. I will not have you throwing women at me like some crazy woman...just..." Charlie Weasley exhaled in exasperation as he gazed at his mother through the firecall. "I quit my job in Romania and took the Care for Magical Creatures post at Hogwarts, thinking you'd give me at least five years of peace. If I had known you'd be worse, I'd have stayed taming dragons..."

"Charles Abram Weasley! It is a mother's duty to worry when her second eldest son is still single at age twenty-eight. Especially, when half of his siblings are already married with children!" she shrieked. "This anxiety is terrible for my nerves...to worry for such a fine young man to be single at your age..." she whimpered.

"No Mum, don't stress yourself. You need your wits with Katie Bell due any day..." It was low to throw his sister-in-law under the Knight Bus like this, but he couldn't deal with his mother for another moment.

She sniffled, softly. "You're right, dear. Hear is some treats for you and your friends." A red tin slid through the Floo.

"Thanks Mum. I talk to you later."

Charlie slumped as she faded away. The truth was there was a reason for his perpetual bachelorhood...out of the six Weasley sons, he was the one who preferred blokes. How was he supposed to explain this to woman who was so concrete and singular in the view of the way things were...especially with who his affections leaned toward? His crush was a man decade older than him, who embodied the exact opposite personality of his mother...as seen during the time of the Order and the war. Sirius Black.

That was the real reason he took the job off of Hagrid's large hands to be in closer vicinity to the devil-may-care man...and Dumbledore begged him after Hagrid went completely round the bend and moved into the Forbidden Forest...so that he could run naked through the trees and get closer to the creatures.

Charlie shuddered at the thought. Last he had heard, the half-giant was a catamite to the centaur herd...and sometimes when the night was quiet, dark and clear students would grow pale and frightened by the low, haunting moans coming from the forest, reminding them to never set foot in the woods alone...

Charlie nearly gagged at the thought as he collected his jacket and the tin of biscuits to go to breakfast in the Great Hall. He nodded to the few students he met as he went to sit at the staff table. Why in the hell was Albus gazing at him knowingly? That twinkle was always the prelude to something bad.

The man's attentions turned to the sight of Sirius Black casually to the table, smiling brightly. He had a different sort of swagger in his step that made Charlie swallow in arousal.

The ex-convict was a beautiful creature to behold, especially when he was healthy. After years of surviving on the minimal nourishment, Sirius had finally filled out with the presence of good food. He'd been attending therapeutic sessions with a psychiatric mage to handle the mental instability from his stint in Azkaban. Having a purpose through teaching Transfiguration, had lifted his spirits in a way that mad his smile reach his stormy grey eyes. He made the effort to spend time outside everyday and acquired not only a tan, but a lean and toned physique. His hair still hung in his face, but fell in smooth, thick locks instead of matted dreads. He had his teeth whitened and not his smile could disarm anyone, even Snape. With his confident and straight posture he stood at five-eleven.

And for some reason today, instead of taking his usual seat next to Remus, he tilted his head to the redhead and took Ginny's normal seat between him and Harry. The animagus smirked as he reached for the coffee pot.

Sitting back, Sirius gazed into the Weasley's blue eyes for what seemed like ages to the stunned man. The Marauder smiled gently and breathed, "Why Charlie...what amazing eyes you have."

Charlie swallowed. "All the better to ogle you with," he croaked.

Laughter twinkled in the grey eyes as he returned to eating breakfast with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself. This was working nicely.

*****

For the fifth night in a row, Sirius had a wet dream about the second oldest Weasley son. Not that he was complaining, the man was gorgeous...and completely innocent. The only thing keeping him from hunting the man down and ravishing him in the stalls of the unicorn barn was the fact that Molly Weasley would fillet him alive.

Sirius gazed at the ceiling of Dr. Bellum's office from his position on the chase. She was his shrink.

"You are deep in thought Sirius. What is troubling you?" she asked warmly.

Sirius couldn't look at her while he approached the subject of his...manhood. "Remember...when I told you the worst part about what the Dementors was the fact I would never be able to satisfy a lover?"

The witch nodded. "And you are a very affectionate person, so it's hard to consider a life alone. Why?"

"I've been having...dreams about a fellow staff member."

"Sexual dreams?"

Sirius nodded subtly. "And I wake up...hard."

The Healer's eyes widened as she tried to digest this new information. "Does that bother you?"

"Not really...it's just...what does that mean? I mean why him? Is this significant?" He finally turned his face to her.

"Well...do you find him attractive outside of dreamland?" At his nod she continued, "I suppose that as your mind and soul are healing, your heart is finding it safe to continue your internal search for a mate...why not pursue it? The worst thing that could happen is he turns down your advances and you start the process over, right? I mean I'll be around to help you through it, Sirius. Physical attraction and relational cravings are healthy human traits...if anything this is a good sign of progress."

"Yeah...I guess you're right..."

Sirius trotted up the road to the castle as Padfoot, suddenly stopping at a very alluring aroma. Steak. He lifted his nose to the air and inhaled the mouthwatering scent coming from the Care for Magical Creatures Instructor's hut. Unable to resist the urge to possibly mooch some from the ginger haired man, he tore off toward the house. Padfoot barked and pawed at the door.

Charlie poked his head out cautiously, looking down at the canine in confusion. He jumped back as Sirius unfolded into his human form, smiling rakishly at the teacher.

They were practically nose to nose.

"I smell steak," he said in greeting, smirking at Charlie's still shocked expression. "May I have some? To go? I have a detention to administer."

"Uh...yeah sure," Charlie stammered. He calmly took some meat off his grill and put it in a carrying box. "How far away were you when you smelled my dinner?" he asked, handing the Transfiguration Professor the meat.

"Nearly at the gates," Sirius replied happily.

"Wow Sirius, what a keen nose you have."

Empowered by Dr. Bellum's encouragement, Sirius stepped close to the taller man. "All the better to enjoy your scent with, Charlie," he whispered huskily. He then, nuzzled Charlie's throat, inhaling the smell of not only steak, but honey and grass and open air. He moaned softly as he pulled away, winking at the flushed man. "See you in the morning, Charlie."

Charlie stared at the place the man had stood moments ago for minutes before moving to close the front door of his house.

*****

Sirius stalked through the halls in a rage. He hadn't meant anything by it. He just wanted to make sure Harry was safe while chatting privately with Snape. And he had been they had just discussed the schedules for Dueling Club. Sirius knew this because he had held his ear to the door, eavesdropping...and falling over at Snape's feet when the door opened.

Snape had his usual glare, reserved just for Sirius, in place, but what surprised him was the venomous look of disappointment in Harry's eyes. Apparently by looking out for his godson he had betrayed his trust somehow. Expecting the hex from Snape, Sirius was flabbergasted when Harry cast the Ear Enlargement Curse. The Hero growled, "Can you hear us now, Pads?"

Snape had smirked in impressed amusement as he turned back into his dungeon, while Harry marched away. Thus Sirius was fuming mad and the bearer of elephant sized ears. Unfortunately, his ears _didn't_ pick up the smooth baritone of his love interest coming around the corner. The animagus froze as the student Charlie was chatting with left and Charlie turned his face in the other man's direction.

The ginger had the decency to attempt to stifle a laugh at the sight of his colleague. "My what big ears you have, Sirius," he snorted.

Sirius let his lips quirk up in a half smile as he stepped into the man's personal space. He glanced around to see if anyone was coming and replied, "All the better to hear your sexy voice with, my dear."

Charlie simply smiled through his blush, raising his wand. "Here." He returned the organs back to their size. Unable to stop his hands, he softly rubbed the shell of his ears. "That better?"

Sirius stared at him, he hadn't realized how good rubbing his ears could feel. "Much," he whispered.

They broke apart as the corridors filled with the sound of a group of students. Charlie grinned leaving to go to teach his class.

*****

For a week now, Charlie had noticed that Sirius had changed his running route to go past his cabin twice. And now the ginger was going to make a move. He donned his running shorts and tank top, laced up his trainers, and waited.

As the dark head bobbed by his window, he waited a minute and then exited. He loped up beside the animagus. "Mind if I join?"

Sirius looked him over with a panting smile. "Sure...what long gorgeous legs you have," he flirted pulling away to run ahead.

"All the better to chase you with!" Charlie chuckled, running after the other man.

*****

Ron, Ginny and Charlie left for their monthly family dinner at the Burrow. Charlie was smiling due to the fact that his relationship with Sirius was...growing into something. It was a shame that his mother had to ruin it. It was a shame that he had been completely blindsided. And it was shame that he might lose all self-control.

Molly had invited five single ladies to dinner and sat them around her son hoping that he may take interest in one of them. She smiled as he made polite conversation, glaring at the twins who teased his predicament. To her horror, as one of the girls slid a hand into his lap, Molly watched the last straw snap in Charlie's persona.

He stood, throwing his napkin on the table. "That's it! Ladies thank you for playing along with my mother's schemes, but I'm not interested in any of you so why waste each others' time. Have a good evening."

After the women filed out, Molly moved in for the attack. "That was inexplicably rude, Charles Weasley! I raised you better! Now you listen to me-"

"NO! You listen to me Mother," Charlie yelled.

Molly was shocked into silence, collapsing into her chair.

"All of you listen, because I will only say this once...I am twenty-eight years and my love life is exactly that, mine! That means I don't want any of you to introduce me to any girls without first consulting me-"

"But it isn't right for you to be alone-" Molly finally reacted.

"Because Mum! Because I'm gay! I prefer men and don't need a woman! I need a man!"

Silence met his heaving tirade. Then the floodgates opened and Molly began weeping. "Why? Did I not raise you correctly? Where did I go wrong? Why wouldn't you want to give me grandchildren?"

"Mum! You have six other STRAIGHT children, THREE of which already have started having kids! And homosexuality is accepted in our world! I can't change this! I tried! Get over it!"

"Get out," she whispered. "I can't look at you."

Charlie glanced at his worried father and then stormed out.

Sirius walked into the staff lounge, scanning the teachers and frowning we he couldn't find his Weasley. He approached Ron. "Where's Chuck?"

Ron seemed to realize something just then, but answered softly, "He came out to the family today...Mum...she didn't take it well."

"Excuse me," Sirius breathed in concern as he jogged out to Charlie's hut. The ginger opened the door, sniffing through dried out tears.

Sirius wordlessly slid his arms around the taller man, hugging him tightly. He rubbed his back to soothe the man's shuddering despair. Charlie wrapped his hands around Sirius, accepting the comfort.

"You have strong arms," Charlie whispered.

"All the better to hold you with," Sirius replied softly.

*****

This business with Molly and Charlie was ridiculous! Dumbledore had to knock some sense into that melodramatic cow!

Albus watched as Sirius Black explained everything to him, pacing in front of the old man's desk. "And now ever since that night, Charlie won't even sit in the same room as me."

"And this concerns me how?" Dumbledore question, feeling giddy triumph bubble in his chest.

Sirius stared at his mentor with disbelief. "I need a way to fix this. I came to you, oh wise grand poobah of meddling, for advice and a concrete solution! What is your problem long beard?"

"I find I care less and less for the crazy antics of my staff...this sounds like a family matter to me-" he lied.

"Exactly! I plan to be in the family! I'm to old to be dilly-dallying around with boy toys and...Albus...what do I do?" he breathed in tired concern.

_ Excellent, all according to plan. _"Very well Sirius...There is a way to help this, back some cookies. And go over to the Burrow to tea with Arthur and Molly-"

"Albus, I'm an unmitigated slob, not Betty Crocker. And honestly, not everything can be solved with treats."

"And add into the mix these...liquid Clarity and Understanding. Then explain your intentions. Because if anything Molly wants her son to be happy."

Sirius took the vials and swallowed. "Thanks."

Remus hummed in appreciation of the smells coming out of Sirius' rooms. Just as he went to knock, the animagus opened the door holding a basket and wearing his nice robes and crimson, hooded cloak.

"Ooh Biscuits! Can I have one, Padfoot?" he asked reaching forward.

Sirius slapped his hand back. "Bad wolf!"

"Ow! Who are you? Little Red Riding Hood off to see Grandmummy?" he growled.

"Something like that..."

"Well, I'm not the Big Bad Wolf, so let me...OW!"

"My Moony, what persistently grabby hands you have," Sirius drawled marching away.

"All the better to flip you off with!" he cried, making a rude gesture.

Sirius sighed, straightening his robes before knocking on the door of the Burrow. He needed to make Charlie's decision to possibly date him easier. If he could get the parents on board, when he went to ask the redhead out, some of the stress would be gone. His special treats better work.

"Sirius, you are just in time for tea," Molly grinned.

"I was hoping I was. I brought cookies," he said politely.

"Sirius! What do we owe the pleasure?" Arthur beamed from the table.

"It's been so long and I wanted a day away from the school and I thought, 'I have paid the Weasleys a visit in some time.' So here I am."

Molly poured some tea for the man. The chatted briefly about how Harry was and what Sirius thought about working at the school. His grey eyes watched as the matriarch reached for a cookie and took a bite. Followed by Arthur.

"Aren't you going to have some of your delicious handiwork?" Molly asked.

"Uh...no I baked nearly a hundred and ate half the dough while mixing...I'm stuffed," he lied, patting his tummy.

Molly smiled gazing at him. _Such a handsome man..._

"I'm beginning to think you have something on your mind, Sirius," Arthur stated calmly. "Why are you really here?"

Must be working. "I...it's about Charlie. I heard about the disastrous dinner when he came out...and well he's taking it kind of hard. I was wondering why you handled Harry so well, but Charlie not so much..." he said softly.

Molly opened her mouth to yell, but deflated in her tirade as understanding filled her tired eyes. "It was the manner in which he did it...I think I kind of knew...I just didn't want it to be so. He...it felt like he was lying and he embarrassed me with the scene..."

Arthur had a dawning expression on his face. "Why are you worried about Charlie, Sirius?" There was a knowing lilt in his voice.

"I...we have chemistry...and...well I wanted to request your formal permission to court your son," he blurted, shutting his eyes.

He looked up at the sound of Molly sniffling. "M-My baby is in love! Yes, we'd be happy to have you in the family."

Arthur glanced from his wife to the other man. "Merlin son, what did you put those biscuits?"

Sirius chuckled nervously. "Uh...tender loving care?"

*****

Sirius was so happy he was actually frolicking through the Forest in search of his crush. He spotted him, cleaning a wolf's wound. The dog howled in appreciation as he trotted away. Sirius ducked behind a tree. Given the skittish behavior of Charlie lately...an ambush was in order.

Poor chap, he didn't stand a chance. It was too late by the time Charlie realized who would tackle him and Sirius' lips met his. The ginger was to shocked to return the embrace and stared dumbly at the man when he pulled away.

"My what gloriously delicious lips you have, love," Sirius whispered. He squeaked when Charlie pushed him off and stormed away. "And you say, 'All the better to kiss you with Siri!'" he cried after the dragon tamer from his spot on the forest floor. "Or not...Damn it all to hell! What does it take to get some love around here," he growled to himself.

*****

Why would he kiss me now? Now, when everything was crazy and his Mum wasn't accepting this...and...it wasn't fair! Charlie winced at the desperation in Sirius' voice as the animagus banged on the hut door.

"Charlie! I'm sorry! Just open the door! I thought you liked me back! If...if you weren't comfortable, I'm sorry! Just...just talk to me....please..."

Charlie shut his eyes and stayed silent. He heard footsteps retreat down the porch and watched the dejected marauder hike back to the castle. He sighed as tears welled in his eyes. This was so...

His floo sputtered a bit, causing him to sit up and stare as his mother's face came into view. "Mum?"

"Hello Charlie...I apologize for my behavior last month...it caught me off guard..."

Charlie was too shocked to respond, nodding his acceptance.

"Have you spoken to Sirius today?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "Not exactly, no."

"That's strange I would have thought he'd be rushing to tell you the news," she said, furrowing her brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well he came by for tea today to talk about...you, dear. He calmed me down a bit and then asked for our blessing to court you. If you ask me you should take the opportunity...Charlie?"

The chair her son had been sitting in was toppled over and the front door left swinging open. A smirk crept on her lips. "My work here is done..."

Charlie panted as he stopped in front of the staff room. He composed himself and entered the warm room that was filled with the conversing teachers. His eyes scanned the space and stopped on the back of his target. They fell to his perfect bum.

"Merlin, what a fantastic ass you have..." he sighed. "All the better to keep me looking, I suppose."

Sirius turned and Charlie's features softened when he noticed that the Marauder's smile didn't twinkle in his eyes. Sirius froze as he realized Charlie was staring at him.

"Sirius," he said loudly and room hushed in confusion. Charlie inhaled to steady his nerves. He stepped close to the wary man, looking down at him. Without prelude, he claimed the animagus' lips in a searing kiss. Sirius hummed slid his arms around Charlie's neck, smiling at the hand on his hip and fingers in his dark hair.

Sirius pulled away smiling like a fool, glancing around at his stunned colleagues. As Charlie noticed, his entire face flushed red. Chuckling he pulled his boyfriend into the corridor and pushed him against a wall. As he played with the thick red hair that framed that adorable face, he cuddled into the broad chest.

"I take it you spoke with your mother?"

"Mmhmm," Charlie hummed in content.

"My what a nosy, overbearing, meddling mother you have."

"All the better to try your patience and infuriate you with, my Sirius."

Sirius chuckled, pulling him down for their third kiss.

*****

Albus sighed in pride as he settled into his winged-back reading chair. Well, his new Fairy Tale Ending Enchantment was successful...this time. It made him wonder if personality of the subjects mattered...if it only worked for the obvious attraction or could it bring complete opposites together. This would require further testing, indeed...

He opened his muggle book of tales and decided on his next victims.


	3. Ugly Duckling Turned Beauty & the Beast

**Chapter Two: The Ugly Duckling Turned Beauty and the Beast?**

Albus smiled as he concluded his interview for hire with Miss Hermione Granger. It was a shame someone hadn't snatched her up. As she grew, he'd watched the excited bookworm with an...acquired beauty struggle with social awkwardness. But now she could only be considered a late bloomer. The brunette had spent her time since the war at an American university getting her degree in History of Magic. And apparently along with high education she had obtained grace and unsurpassable beauty. Kind of like the ugly duckling he'd read about the other night...

At that moment, Remus entered as requested. "What did you want to talk about?" he said in a low brooding voice.

The tone was exactly why Albus needed to speak with the usually kind werewolf. Over the last year the man had seen a change in Lupin's demeanor. He was easily agitated, patience was elusive for him and he...well he acted a lot like the wartime version of Severus Snape. Albus assumed that it was a combination of living a life alone because his inner wolf hadn't chosen a mate, and the fact that his best friend was occupied with a lover of his own.

Albus wanted to help them. And the truth was the man needed to get laid, plain and simple. But as a werewolf got older casual sex wasn't an option, ergo he needed to find the lad a mate. In the meantime he had to be encouraging yet firm.

"Yes, Remus...I've noticed you have become...surlier as of late. Are you feeling well?" he said calmly.

"It's complicated," he growled,

"However complicated it may be, I hardly think transfiguring students into talking furniture and dinnerware is an appropriate resolution for your...attitude."

"So are you going to fire me?"

Albus' features softened. "No...I'm concerned Remus. I'm worried about you..."

Remus sighed, staring out the window. "I know...I can't explain it...I can't keep my emotions in check like I used to..."

"When you fear total loss of that hold...I need to know. I may care for you as a son, my boy but I have to protect this school."

"Of course...can I go?"

Albus sat back in tired resignation as the man left. The man needed a mate. Dumbledore mentally went through the catalog of possible suitors and felt frustrated. Remus was a calm intelligent man. He needed someone equally intellectual, strong in spirt so they could handle the gravity of his affliction, and also compassionate and affectionate for the same reason. Someone who would be unfazed by what he was and patient enough to handle the mood changes with grace and confidence. Someone...

He sat up in his chair as an idea came to his cunning mind. Remus Lupin needed Hermione Granger. It was perfect! It was...the Beauty and the Beast. He shot to his work table to give his new enchantment a second go.

*****

The staff were chattering as they waited for the pre-winter holidays meeting to commence. There was an extra seat at the table which meant Albus had found someone to relieve Binns of his post in History of Magic. A hush filled the room as the headmaster entered with a stunning brunette.

"Ah...everyone is here, good. This young lady is our new History Professor. An old friend we know and love, Miss Hermione Granger."

Harry and Ron leapt up and hugged their childhood friend. The siren chuckled as she took her seat across from Remus. The werewolf was staring blankly at the woman, his head tilted in intrigue. She smirked and eyed him warmly before turning to their employer politely. Albus smirked too.

"Remus, my boy," Albus called. "Hermione's rooms are in the same area as yours. Would you escort her? It's the door behind the painting of Athena."

"Yes sir," he said softly, watching as Hermione came to his side. They walked silently for a moment until Remus felt driven to fill the quiet. "It's strange to see you so grown up...I guess I just had a picture of you in Third Year stuck in my mind."

"Well I'm happy to see you look the same."

He arched a brow at her. "Why is that?"

"I always found you immensely attractive...what is known in the vernacular as smokin' hot," she purred over her shoulder as she disappeared behind her painting.

He stood there, transfixed, a moment before strolling away with a smug smile on his face. It had been a long time since he'd been hit on, especially after he'd been out for what he was the same year he met her. It felt kind of nice.

*****

Harry laughed at the stories Hermione told. She had really blossomed into a charismatic, vivacious, gorgeous woman. She still had the same old principals and passion for knowledge that was quintessential Hermione. He had also noticed over these last few days, how attentive to her presence Remus was. Interesting...

Moony sniffed the full moon air and howled in appreciation. His dark haired packmate was not here tonight, and the werewolf found the loneliness made his freedom bittersweet as he pounced around in the snow. He froze as a most alluring scent reached his muzzle. It was female...

Shutting his amber eyes, he inhaled the air and let his feet follow his nose. As the power of it became almost overpowering, he opened them and stared at the beautiful creature before him. It was a she-wolf, her honey brown coat shone in the moonlight and fluffed with the gentle night breeze.

He howled softly in caution as he crept toward the bitch. She trotted to him and then hypnotized Moony as she sensually circled him. Suddenly, she let out a playful bark, nipping his large ear and looking up at him from the snow, her tail wagging in the air. She squeaked again and then took off running. She stopped howling happily. Moony returned the howl and then loped after her. They spent the night playing and wrestling and running through the grounds.

Remus woke with a migraine and pulled himself to his bed so he could sleep off the full moon. As he stared at the ceiling his mind wandered to the new friend Moony had made. A smile crept onto his features. It had been fun and...she was kind of cute.

*****

Hermione smiled as Sirius and Charlie...Black entered the Great Hall. They were so cute and apparently had only been together for nine months, bonded two months ago. And now they spent most of their free time investigating adoption agencies and orphanages.

"Hello, Hermione," Sirius smiled.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"No..." Charlie sighed in dismay.

"I have a question...why don't you just have a baby of your own?" she asked.

Sirius chuckled. "I thought you were brilliant! We are both men, Hermione, it's biologically impossible-"

"Yes but you are also wizards. And as seen in your animagus ability, magic can often times bend biology. Besides in America gay couples induce male pregnancy all the time. But the physical toll on the body only permits one or two children in a wizard's lifetime...what?" she asked at their bewildered expressions.

"Is it legal?" Sirius croaked.

She nodded. "Think about it, you could have four children between you...what now?"

"Is it safe?" Charlie breathed.

Hadn't she been clear? She was speaking English, right? "Yes...well there's risk even when women conceive, but it's safe, yeah. You know what I have some friends coming by to bring some things I left in the States. They are both wizards and have one three year old and Mark is five months along. I'm sure they'd love to answer any questions. Oh! And Danny had the twins two months ago! So they are definitely pro-male pregnancy...are you two okay?"

"Yeah...why didn't they advocate this in England?" Sirius said tiredly.

"I think...there are so many orphans because of the wars, but now that the numbers are dying they can move into the 21st century of Healing magic. Your biggest challenge will be convincing Snape to brew the potion...but I could do that for you, I suppose. He does enjoy a challenge after all."

"Thank you Hermione," Charlie smiled.

"No problem...consider it my wedding gift." She winked as she sipped her tea. Her lips quirked in a smirk when I tired looking Remus Lupin stumbled in. He took his seat next to her, eyeing her as she slid a steaming mug toward him and a plate of chocolate chip flapjacks with chocolate syrup on top.

"What is this?" he said in a sleep roughened voice.

"A wise man once told me that chocolate helps quell the darkness," she gazed at him cooly.

"He must have been exceedingly brilliant and devastatingly good-looking," he drawled, almost moaning as the hot chocolate hit his throat. He looked over at her and noticed slight circles under her eyes, and I tired posture in her back. "You look like you pulled an all-nighter? What kept you up? It wasn't the full moon."

She chuckled and the light melodic sound had Remus very awake all of a sudden. What a beautiful sound! "Well...you know us women...we have to nest a bit before we can be comfortable. I was up just taking in the school again..."

"Moony, I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night we were in London..."

"It's not a big deal. I...actually made a new friend, I think."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah this she-wolf came out of the Forest last night. We ran and played and what not. So I guess I wasn't entirely lonely."

"Aw...Moony has a crush," Sirius teased.

"Ew, Pads! I may be part wolf but I'm not attracted to animals like some...perv."

Hermione chuckled again continuing her breakfast.

*****

"Hermione these people were wandering the halls looking for you?" Harry asked leading the family in.

Hermione stood up from her card game with the Blacks, a brilliant smile on her lips. "Hey guys!"

"Hello doll! It's only been two weeks and we miss you so much!" The tall beach blond smiled setting down the baby carrier to hug his friend.

Hermione crouched to hug the tyke smiling up at her. "Hello, Benjamin."

Sirius was staring at the shorter man with his baby bump and glowing smile. He had an infant in his strong arms. The man kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Can I hold him? This is Josiah right? He had green on." Hermione grinned.

"Yeah. And please, my arm is sore," he breathed in relief.

"Eli is the best, right now. He just eats and sleeps. There's already a personality difference."

Hermione cooed at the infant, cradling him as he stared up at her with blue eyes. "And I bet Benjy is being an awesome big brother," she stated gazing at the boy.

Ben grinned, nodding his curly mop of blond hair in adorable affirmation. "I am the leader of the Quiet Patrol and the Bottle Brig-Brig..." he looked up to his blonde father. "What's that word, Daddy?"

Danny grinned. "Brigade."

"Right! The Bottle Bridage! So when _mes freres de bebe dorment _I make sure there is no loud noises and I fetch the bottles from the cooler!" he said pride.

"Hey are you guys hungry? We were just starting tea."

"That would be lovely," Danny smiled.

"Danny and Mark this is Sirius and Charlie Black. Charlie, Sirius, this is Danny Mark, Ben, Eli, and Josiah Bourgeois, my good friends overseas."

The men all exchanged handshakes. "Well, it's official...gay men and children love you," Mark sighed.

"A lot of good that does me," she sighed gazing at Josiah in affection.

"So how long have you two been married?" Danny asked.

"Two months," Sirius replied.

Danny noticed how the man was gazing at his son longingly. At the same moment, Eli yawned and actively kicked his legs. "You know Eli's awake, Sirius. Will you hold him? He's good with new people."

Sirius swallowed in disbelief. "Can I?"

"Of course," Mark smiled. Danny moved and gently placed his son in Sirius Black's nervous arms. "Hey Bottle Brigade! We need a bottle for Eli!"

Benjamin saluted him and marched to the diaper bag. "Red cap for Eli!" he cheered.

"Just if he starts fussing," Danny winked.

"Sirius and Charlie are having a hard time finding a good adoption agency," Hermione stated.

"Well why don't you try male pregnancy? I mean unless its something private...then don't tell me," Mark said softly.

"We didn't even know about it until Hermione mentioned the other day," Charlie replied. "I mean is it safe?"

"Pregnancy is always a risk. With Ben I had to have a cesarian. But Danny had no trouble with the twins. And you are tested for your compatibility with process...so I guess you'll have to come to the States for testing first and bring your Healer and potions expert with you."

"So...what's it like?" Sirius asked.

"Well...it's kind of strange because the potion you take grows an artificial uterus and until you conceive you have a...vagina. And then when it's time for the baby, the vagina reappears...because having a baby through your anus is just weird...so the biology of it is strange, but it's totally worth it," Mark explained.

"What's the hardest part?" Charlie asked.

"Besides the actual labor?" Danny joked. "For the 'mother' it's the last three months without magic and the hormones going all out of whack and the last three months of no sex. For the 'father' it's their partner's hormones going out of whack, the last three months of performing your partner's magic, and three months of no sex."

"I didn't have a problem with no sex. You're just an incubus, so you had a hard time," Mark argued.

Danny chuckled. "But like he said it's worth it."

"You're a legitimate Incubus?" Sirius squeaked.

Mark nodded. "I actually had to send him out to a strip joint to feed one night, it was so bad." He glared at the man.

"What? At least I waited for permission!"

Hermione snorted at their minor spat. Ben was blinking at his parents in thoughtful confusion. "Papa?"

Mark looked over at him. "Yes, dear?"

"What's a vagina?"

All the adults froze in surprise and then burst into laughter.

*****

Moony's wolf friend was there every full moon and their time together was beginning to be a cherished thing for the man. For three months, he would even find her from time to time in the Forest.

Equally fantastic was the friendship he was developing with Hermione Granger...and the crush he had on the stunning bookworm. Her scent was nearly as intoxicating as the she-wolf on the full moon. Her pheromones appealed to him so much he avoided her like the plague near the Moon, in fear he would jump her without thinking about the consequences of mating for a lifetime.

On this April full moonlit night Moony inhaled the fresh air of spring, hoping to catch scent of his friend. And he did...but it wasn't infused with usual jovial smell of his she-wolf...there was fear in her aroma. And then he heard a frightened bark and then a pained squeak in the distance. Worry and anger rushed into his bloodstream as he took off toward her and pure rage burned at the scent of another male...a werewolf who dared to set paw on his territory and threaten his pack!

As he crested the hill he saw his female backed into a large tree trunk and a large black wolf ascending on her menacingly. Her brown eyes found his hope oozing out of them as she recognized his brown form. He let out an angry howl that stole the intruder's attention. The enemy tossed the she-wolf aside as if she were a rag doll, eliciting an agonizing groan from her wounded body.

Moony growled charging at the rogue wolf easily only half his size with his tail up and hackles raised. They battled, clawing, biting, wrestling; until finally Moony pinned him, clearly more dominant of the two. He nipped at the _child's_ throat to prove it to the submissive. Calmly the victor, released the other werewolf and watched as he limped away his tail tucked. Moony breathed a sigh of relief, moving his gaze to where his prize was...not. She was gone. Heartbreak flooded into his chest. She was gone...

Suddenly he realized how wounded his own body was. He staggered to the front steps of the castle and collapsed dizzy on the stone. Sorrow ached in his bones. She was gone...Just like everyone else he cared for, she was scared away by the monster that he was...

*****

"These wounds won't heal Albus, I've had no success. His countenance has changed for some reason...it's like he doesn't care if he's healed or not...he won't eat, he won't sleep, he's practically comatose," Madam Pomphrey said in concern for one of her favorite patients.

Dumbledore sighed letting his blue eyes slide to the other occupied bed, hidden behind the curtain. "Are you aware of miss Granger's experience in this matter? And would you be able to hand him over to her?"

"If she can get through to him then, yes."

The old wizard glided to the curtain, and pulled it aside to speak to the battered woman. "Hermione...we both know you didn't fall down the stairs last night...what were you doing out on the grounds?" he asked softly.

There were small tears in her eyes. "I've been keeping him company for four months...if he hadn't showed up...I..."

"You'd have died," he stated flatly. "You know the truth of why you two are drawn together then and you also know that if he doesn't discover that he will waste away to nothing. Stop dancing around the issue, gather up your Gryffindor courage, and take this problem head on. For someone so brilliant you are behaving like an idiot."

He stalked away, smirking at the fact that he knew he was getting exactly what he hoped for.

Remus was on his side in a fetal position, staring out of the window near his hospital bed. He suddenly felt the bed dip, the warmth of another body, and a cool hand on his cheek. The scent of vanilla and peppermint met his nose. "Go away, Hermione," he rasped.

"You need to sleep or you fever will climb...especially if you don't let those wounds heal," she said calmly.

He rolled over to gaze at her perfect face. "You have no idea what I'm feeling-"

"You're heartbroken. You defended a packmember and they rejected your risk...it was that she-wolf you've been talking about, right? Tell me what happened, Remus. And let me heal you...you're worrying me." She reached over and fingered his silvering hair.

She'd never _touched _him before. The contact was all at once exciting and soothing. He shut his eyes, not able stop the hum of approval he gave.

"There was another werewolf...on my land threatening my she-wolf," he growled. "So I fought him and won...and she was gone..."

"On the bright side at least you scared off an obviously violent werewolf," she said gently, healing his wounds, relieved when they did close.

He turned his face away from her. "You must find me completely pathetic...a lonely old man considering an animal as his mate..." he laughed bitterly.

"No...mateless werewolves your age often time form attachments to canine counterparts. And you aren't even fifty yet."

He blinked at her in intrigue for a moment. "The way you said that you act like you're an expert on my species or something."

She smiled. "It's interesting that in all of our conversations Remus you've never asked about my time in the States...because if you had you would have known that to pay for University I tended bar at night and worked at a Half-breed and Dark Creature Communal Living Facility, mainly the lycanthrope wings, in the afternoon. I'm no expert, but I know a lot about your condition and how to manage it. And that you don't have punish yourself the way you do."

His eyes searched hers. That honey brown was so familiar...

"As for your she-wolf...Moony is looking for a mate that will sexually satisfy both your human and wolf...so maybe there's more to your little friend than meets the eye." She grinned. "I have to go. Let me know if you figure it out."

Remus watched as she left, furrowing at the limp in her step and the blood stains on the back of her blouse. He stared at the ceiling trying to sort out all of that information. Pomphrey reappeared with a tray of food.

Remus dutifully ate the meal, not really hungry, listening to the Mediwitch chatter on.

"I'm so glad Miss Granger was able to raise your spirits, maybe next month she'll help Severus make the new Wolfsbane she developed while she was away. Poor thing she came in at one in the morning, bruised and bloody. She claimed she fell down the stairs, but I know better. In fact, seeing as she's an animagus, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a run in with the same werewolf you did dear-"

Remus dropped his fork. "She's an animagus?"

"Yes, Minerva would be so proud-"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward. "Poppy! What form does she take?" he asked in excitement.

"I thought you knew, dear. You talk about her all the time-"

"Her form woman!"

"A wolf!" she yelled.

"Thank you! I've got to go!" he smiled leaping out of bed.

Poppy stared at the half dressed man running out like a kid a Christmas. "He didn't have to be rude about it..."

*****

Hermione let the tears she'd been holding back far into the vanilla scented water of her tub as she slid into the bath. She should have just told him...now he'd be angry when he found out the truth. She had really screwed this one over. She ruined the heart of the one man she wanted to want her.

Her solitude was interrupted by a loud knock on her door. Splashing some water on her face to wash the tears away she stepped out of the tub and slid into her fluffy pink bathrobe. She braided her head back as she walked to the door. She swung it open to find a panting, naked chest at her eye level. She moved her eyes to the guest's face, gasping.

"Remus? I-"

The man swept her up in an all-consuming, romantic novel worthy, toe curling, jelly joint inducing, passionate kiss. He lifted her up off the ground so their faces were even, moaning when both her arms and legs wrapped around his frame. Hermione pulled away, pushing the door closed over his shoulder.

She kissed him gently, playing with his hair. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have left last light. I wasn't scared of you just you finding out it was me...mmm..."

Remus laid her out on her white duvet, covering her with his much larger body. "You understand what this means, right? If you don't want this as badly as I do...f-for the rest of your life, then stop me now. I...I was hoping she was you..."

Hermione smiled up at his worried features. "Just as long as when you've finished marking your territory, you learn to never interrupt my bath again. The water will be cold-" she shrieked in laughed as he growled and proceeded to finish his task. And when he finished with satisfying Moony, he made love to her over and over and over again. And then he moved then both to the tub as promised.

*****

Albus smiled at the sight of Remus and Hermione holding hands as she came into the Great Hall. Remus kissed her temple in adoration, blushing when Harry and Sirius crowed and whistled in approval.

The Headmaster strolled out with a spring in his step. The second testing was a success. Now to wait for the perfect moment for a third trial. More research was required after all.


	4. Sleeping Beauty & the Oblivious Prince

**Chapter Three: Sleeping Beauty and the Prince with the Emotional Range of a Teaspoon**

Much had changed since the war. For instance, Malfoys had switched sides in a strange turn of events...losing half their fortune for their trouble. They also worked at Hogwarts. Even after they had served three years in Azkaban for their crimes, people treated them with injustice. Lucius taught Arithmancy, a widower thanks to his former master, and Draco taught Ancient Runes. Another Slytherin turncoat on staff, was Pansy Parkinson, orphaned and disowned for switching sides in the last year of the war. She had taken Madame Pince's job as librarian and from time to time helped Ron Weasley run the new campus bookshop and student lounge.

Albus watched as Pansy smiled shyly as Ron explained some sort of quidditch maneuver enthusiastically. Poor girl, the idiot really had no idea...he smirked as his perfect moment became blindingly clear. Now which fairy tale? He did like that one about the beautiful narcoleptic...or did she have Kleine-Levin Disease...but anyway the prince comes and valiantly saves her with a good snog! Yes, that would be a good one to have played out...though he had the nagging feeling this was going to get out of hand. Shrugging he started mentally making a list of all he had to do.

*****

Pansy stretched as far onto her toes as she could, but the box she was stowing just wouldn't make it. She nearly dropped the package at the sudden warm presence behind her. The masculine scent of fresh air and orange zest that could only be associated with Ron Weasley, wafted into her nose.

"Here you go," he smiled over her shoulder, sliding it onto the top shelf of the cafe store closet. "You know, for a Slytherin and former Pureblood Supremacist, you sure do forget to use magic a lot," he teased.

She turned around after steadying her breath. "I find I'm not that grand of a magician and only do well in pressurized situations."

"You are a theorist not a practitioner. Why do think that is?" he asked holding the door open for her.

"Remember I was raised with one purpose to take care of my husband and gracefully produce beautifully pureblood children," she said in a wispy voice, imitating her mother.

"Well...I was raised to dote on my wife and make sure I provide a life that if wasn't luxurious, was happy," Ron said, saddened by her mother's philosophy.

"Happiness is reserved for the husband not the wife," she sighed.

"No wonder so many purebloods had issues. That doesn't sound like a healthy environment at all." He wiped down the counter.

Pansy watched him clean before they opened for the afternoon. Dumbledore had instituted a student work program for the poorer students so they could have spending money on Hogsmeade weekends. They worked in the bookshop and library in the afternoons. Some worked down in the Care for Magical Creatures Barns and even on custodial staff with Filch. She managed the library in the morning and evening, while Ron coached quidditch during the same times. Because they were put in charge of the Student Life Department they spent much of their free time together.

And at the beginning of the school year she looked over at him one day, and realized how attractive he was...how different from any man she'd been with he was...how he was no longer that annoying weasel from school, but a man...but apparently he wasn't interested. Or worse, he had no clue she was attracted. Ginny and Hermione both said he was daft when it came to girls.

Draco had been her first choice as a fiance, he was the perfect pureblood prince and their families got on well...but he had told her that he couldn't marry his friend. So then her parents arranged a betrothal to Blaise Zambini. Pansy, no matter what Blaise and his mother thought, was not compatible with him. And thankfully, the one thing that went right when she was disowned, her betrothal was eliminated with her turning sides. As she recovered from the war, Ron Weasley had come into the picture as a steady presence, defending her and making sure she was okay with everything. "Anyone brave enough to leave it all for the right side is a friend of mine," he had said.

"So you ready?" he asked going to unlock the doors.

"Always," she smirked.

*****

Pansy was out shopping with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, her girlfriends. She hadn't really had those in Slytherin. She wanted to breech the topic of Ron; and seeing as one was his sister and the other two had dated him briefly at one point...they'd be the ones to ask.

They settled into the pink leather chairs of the nail salon and Pansy took a deep breath. "How do I know is Ron Weasley is...that he fancies me?"

The other three women got quiet and turned to her in surprise. "Why do you ask?" Ginny squeaked.

"I...I find him...I want to have his babies okay?!" she blurted out, turning red.

The others burst into laughter, causing her to relax into a chuckle. "One thing you have to understand is Ron isn't going to let you know unless he thinks he has a chance," Ginny smiled. "I think you would be cute together by the way."

"Well...I don't know how to do that exactly. I make sure I'm always dressed nice around him, that I smell nice, and I make a point to speak to him every time I see him."

"You are displaying like a Slytherin, attracting a Slytherin. Ron is a very...he doesn't catch subtle hints," Hermione stated. "Luna, had to lock him is room and give him a strip tease for him to get the picture."

"And he was such a good lover," the blonde sighed dreamily.

"Ew! I didn't need to hear that!" Ginny gagged.

"Oh...I don't think I can do that...I mean only my mother and my healer have seen me..."

"You are still a virgin?" Ginny gasped. "You always seemed to Draco wrapped around your pink plastic dildo."

"You have to be pure on your wedding night," she said as she been taught to say like a mantra.

"It's noble of you Pansy," Hermione said glaring at Ginny. "I couldn't have done Luna's method either. That's why I had Harry and the Twins talk some sense into him."

"Yeah we'll get Harry and Draco to talk to him," Luna sighed. "Maybe he'll ask you to the Leaving Ball!"

Pansy grinned. Wouldn't that be something...

*****

"Mates, Pansy's been acting strange," Ron said over pints a few weeks later. "She keeps asking if I have a date to the dance and staring at he expectantly...what do you figure buzzed up her skirt?"

Harry looked over at his former rival in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had to do this AGAIN. It was blatantly obvious that Pansy had a crush, if not more, on the redhead. He cleared his throat.

"Sounds like when she wanted me to ask her to the Yule Ball our fourth year," Draco said smoothly.

Ron stared at him a moment. "She wants me to take her to the Ball?"

Draco nodded. Harry sighed. "Doesn't this seem...familiar, mate? Didn't you go through this with Hermione?" he tried to hint.

"No, this is different. Hermione liked me and wanted to go out..." It was almost comical the way he froze and the gears of his mind groaned as they worked toward realization. It would be funny if it wasn't so tragic.

"You think she has a crush on me?!"

"Don't think it, we know it, Weasel," Draco drawled.

"Why? Why would someone so pretty and perfect care about me?"

"Love is a strange mistress," Harry sighed.

"Sh-Should I go for it then?"

"Clearly. You both want it."

Ron swallowed and then quietly finished his beer.

Pansy rubbed her neck, in tired relief as she stepped into her quarters. She tossed her books on the table and hung her robe on the correct hook. She kicked off her shoes and began the trek to her bath, but paused and backpedalled to the common area.

Levitating in her living room was a beautiful, gunmetal colored gown. It was accompanied by a diamond necklace and note. She grabbed the parchment and tore the envelope open excitedly.

_Pansy, Please do me the honor of accompanying me to the Leaving Ball this Saturday. Sincerely, Ronald Bilius Weasley._

She nearly swooned, as she bit her lip in happy anticipation. She ran her hands over the shiny fabric, twirling a piece of her black hair over finger. Humming happily she went to take her bath. Tomorrow was Friday and Saturday was...going to be perfect!

*****

Ron straightened his tie for the hundredth time. Yesterday he had spent the whole day with his mother, listening to her go on and on about him getting too old to be single...blah, blah, blah. Dammit! Charlie was his buffer! Now it seemed that the woman wouldn't be satisfied until all her children and Harry were married and pregnant!

"Harry, I can't do this. All the other girls I've fancied have been purely on the physical level-"

"At least you admit it now," Harried mumbled, rolling his eyes.

""But with Pansy it's like she's my best friend and the most attractive woman I know."

Harry smirked, placing a hand on his taller shoulder. "That's how it's supposed to be. Look at Charlie and Sirius, Remus and Mione, the Twins and their wives, and heck your parents! You are supposed to find their mind just as appealing as their body."

"You realize that once Ginny and I are coupled off, my mother will latch onto you until you find someone," he stated in a deadpan.

Harry blinked. "Oh shit! Why am I helping you?"

Ron took a deep breath and knocked lightly on Pansy's door. He fidgeted with the rose in his hand, shuffling his feet. The door squeaked a little as it opened and his deep blue eyes shot up and didn't leave the vision before him for the rest of the evening.

Her pale blue eyes twinkled happily as her wavy raven colored hair swept over one eye and cascaded down her back. She had started growing her hair out after leaving home. The modest diamond around her neck shone perfectly against her flawless pale skin.

"Hey," she smiled. "Let me get my cloak-"

Ron shook out of his revery and moved forward. "Allow me. And here." He awkwardly handed over the rose. Holding out her green velvet cloak, he continued, "There's a charm Hermione's been teaching me all morning...let's see if I can get it right..."

Standing in front of her again, he pointed his wand at the rose. Pansy gasped as it turned to glass, making it look like the rose had withstood the winter frost. Then, it fluidly braided itself around her wrist. She examined it closely, smiling happily up at the tallest Weasley boy.

"It's lovely...it's all lovely, Ron...thank you," she said softly.

Ron gave a boyish grin, extending his elbow. "Shall we?"

Albus watched the budding romance, happy, but confused. In the story there had been so much more drama...this seemed too easy.

Ron walked the school librarian back to her quarters, lazily holding her hand.

"I didn't remember you being such a good dancer," she chuckled. "Or such a romantic."

He stopped at her door and grinned down at the woman he was most definitely in love with. "Well I like to surprise my girlfriends. If everyone knew then girls would be using up my romance and I'd have none saved for the woman I marry," he commented truthfully.

Pansy bit her lip in amusement. To her surprise, he kissed her then. A chaste, adoring kiss that left her cheeks rosy and insides toasty.

"For future reference...when you want something from me, just say so...no need to get our friends involved..." he smirked into a playful wink.

"Noted," she snorted.

"I have breakfast with my mother again tomorrow, but I'd love to take you to lunch...and dinner."

"Are you asking me out Ronald Weasley?" she teased grabbing the lapels of his dress robes.

"Yes and a little more...wanna be my girlfriend Pansy?" he asked seriously.

"YES!" Pansy squealed, let him kiss her again.

He kissed her cheek. "Good night. See you tomorrow..." He backed a ways down the hall before turning around and strolling toward his rooms.

Pansy sighed in absolute bliss as she shut her door. She did a little dance and fell back into her bed. What to wear tomorrow? She skipped to her wardrobe and found her favorite blue sundress. It had a tear in the skirt from picking berries in the Forest last July.

There was no way she was getting to sleep now, might as well stitch it up and have everything ready for tomorrow. She didn't bother changing yet, she really loved this gown. Fetching her sewing kit and sliding out of her shoes. That was weird she couldn't find her thimble...

Shrugging, she threaded her needle and began stitching the rip shut. "Ow!" Of course she would prick her finger. Sucking the tip to stop the bleeding, she started feeling dizzy...really sleepy. "That's...str...ange..." she yawned and suddenly fell over in a dead sleep.

Out of the shadows near the window, a figure unfolded itself and gazed lovingly at the sleeping beauty. Effortlessly, the man lifted her into his arms and disappeared out the window.

"If I can't have you, no one will," he growled.

*****

It was weird, Pansy hadn't been at breakfast. Hermione made her way down to the librarian's rooms. The two of them were supposed to go get their nails done this morning with Luna while Ginny was at her parents with Ron.

She knocked. Nothing._ Maybe she's still asleep. I should wake her up. _The brunette gave the password and tiptoed in. It was eerily quiet. Hermione felt her hair stand on end, and a cold shiver run down her spine. Something's wrong. She crept into the bedroom, and her worry only increased. The window was wide open, the curtains blowing in the slight breeze. Pansy was gone.

She fluidly transformed into her wolf form and sniffed around. Someone else had been here...a male, but not Ron...The wolf nuzzled the bedding and pulled her nose back suddenly and stood up on human legs. She carefully picked up a bloodstained needle. It had smelled horrible.

Running out of the room, she sprinted up to Dumbledore's office. _Excellent, Snape's here as well!_ The two men stared at her as she panted holding up the needle.

"Something's happened to Pansy! She's gone! There's some sort of substance on this and we should use a time turner to find out who took her!" she blurted still gasping for air.

Severus stood and took the needle from her and pulled a testing kit from his robes. It reminded her of one of those CSI shows she'd liked watching in America. The clear solution he had put the bloody needle in turned a violent red.

He stood up straight. "Endless Sleep Potion," he stated.

"The cause of the sleep of the girl in the muggle fairy tale Sleeping Beauty," Hermione commented. She looked up at a frozen Albus. "Albus we need to find out who did this."

He cleared his throat. "Right, sorry. Let's take a time turner to her room."

The three cast invisibility charms and watched the scene unfold from the night before. As the stranger neared her unconscious form, his face was lit by her lamp.

It was Blaise Zambini.

Once everything had swirled back into place, Hermione spurred into action. "We need to get Ron. He is her true love and that's the only way to wake her-"

"If he survives Madame Zambini. She is an insane sorceress," Snape said calmly.

"He'll need this sword," Albus stated.

"What? Is he going to fight a dragon?" she joked.

"You have no idea," the men deadpanned.

"Ronald I was hoping to introduce the Adams girl from down the way," Molly said calmly.

"That won't be necessary Mum," he smiled. He had come to the realization that he would marry Pansy last night.

"But Ron, a boy your age should be dating, finding a wife, before it gets to too hard. I think I know what is necessary for my own son..."

"You misunderstood me, Mum. I am dating and next family dinner she's coming with me," he said calmly.

Mom spun around and rushed over to her youngest son. "Oh Ron! You make your poor old mother so happy! What is her name? Do I know her?"

Before he could dutifully answer the woman, Hermione rushed in with...was that a sword?

"Ron! Pansy was kidnapped by Zambini and put into an Endless Sleep! Only you can wake her and apparently there is a dragon involved!" she panted. "I've got to stop meeting people this way," she muttered, clutching her ribs.

Ron stood and moved with Hermione, anger in his clear blue eyes. He tossed a broom at the brunette. The two took off to the Zambini Manor, a militant, prisonesque building with one high tower. They landed to find Remus and Harry there already.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Remus glared at his mate. "I can't having you get hurt, love. And Harry has an itchy trigger finger."

The quartet moved forward and blasted the door open. As they remembered from the last battle the Manor was a labyrinth of horrors and hexes, orchestrated by Madame Zambini. As the made their way tot the top floor and found the seriously psychotic Blaise Zambini, Harry moved in front of his best friend.

"Go on Ron, we'll handle him. But remember that where Baby is, Mummy is nearby," he said in a low growl.

Ron charged past the man out into the open air of the roof and pathway to the Tower. He was almost to the door when, just as Harry had predicted, Madame Zambini with her menacing red eyes blocked his path. Laughing in a shrill wickedness, she transformed into a black dragon.

"How dare you presume you can come and take my boy's precious," she hissed swinging her long, spiked tail at him. He was hit and flung against a stone wall. "Poor thing, a child sent to do a man's job..."

Harry, Remus, and Hermione rushed out in time to see Ron tossed into the air and swallowed whole. "NO!"

The dragon slid her serpentine eyes to the Savior of the World and roared at the sent of her son's blood on his clothes. "Harry Potter! Now this is a challenge I can't pass up...especially if you have taken my son. I will devour you-"she pulled back in a panic looking down at the wiggling bulge at her neck. "No! It can't be-"

She let out a scream of agony as she was decapitated from the inside. Harry stared in disbelief as Ron stood on the body with his sword limp at his side, covered in mucus and stomach juices. He was bleeding from his side and he stumbled a bit as his platform reverted back to her human form...Madame Zambini with no head.

"Hermione, could you remove this...stuff before I vomit?" he croaked weakly.

Hermione nodded numbly and cast the spell. Ron nodded and continued on his trek to kiss his true love. He staggered up the last step and smiled at the serene beauty of his Pansy, frozen in time. Kneeling heavily, he leaned over and brushed his lips over hers, still holding his side wound as blood trickled through his fingers.

He pulled back and sighed in relief when her eyes fluttered open. "Ron?" she asked taking in her surroundings. "Ron! You're bleeding!"

She yelled for help as he collapsed. All he could feel was his head being cradled by her soft arms, petting his hair to soothe him...then all went black.

*****

Ron groaned into awareness, three days later. He went to stretch but found Pansy was curled into his body, sleeping. She lifted her head at his movement and hugged him tightly, planting kisses all over his face.

"Okay, okay! Pansy I'm here," he chuckled, finally stilling her head with his large hands and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Both pulled away out of breath. "Now that is out of the way...how long have I been here?"

"Three days," she whispered, clearly still up set.

He ran his calloused fingers through her hair. "Can you do me some favors?" She nodded. "One, when you need to sew up an item of clothing...hire a seamstress."

She chuckled, some of the stress melting away. "And?" she purred.

"Start planning our wedding, because I have every intention of asking you to marry me soon," he grinned.

She hummed into another kiss. "For the record, I don't mind being kissed awake," she teased.

"Noted," he yawned, pulling her close.

*****

Albus stared at his book of fairy tales. That was a close. Maybe he should turn it in... He really intended to. Until, he heard two of his professors screaming at one another outside of his office in September.


End file.
